Crystal Dreams
by Guardion of the Moon
Summary: The Crystal Beings, a race of human and crystal. They have lived in peace untill Master Cyclonis discovered their terra. Now the only free Crystal Being is alone. Can she save her people or will her life be wasted trying. AerrowxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own the storm hawks but**** I do own my character and her race and the idea**.**This is my first fanfic story ever so don't kill me if it's not that great or mary sueish. I'm sorry if the story is spaced strangly but live with it ok.**

White fabric flowed over the edge of the land. She was surrounded by them five in front and two above. Dark ace and his

lackeys had been chasing her for several hours now and they had finally cornered her. Her bare feet stepped back and

touched the edge of the terra1 she had for so long called her home. She did not know why this man, Dark Ace, was after her.

She had only a rough idea but still it made no since. Her grandmother and grandfather were gone, her aunts and uncles were

gone. Her parents had always been gone, but her whole race was gone now. So why did Master Cyclonis want her too? She

knew that she2 had enslaved her race and they were being forced to work as servants or live weapons. "It's a dead end girl."

Dark Ace sneered stepping forward. She looked back over the edge of the terra, all she could see was the sky. Nothing

below. She glanced up at the men on their air skimmers, and then back at Dark ace. The wind blew the white dress and long

hair. Silently she took the step. "Fools get her!" She had stepped off the edge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was silent, not even the air made a sound. The girl smiled, she could see the two men on their air skimmers trying

desperately to reach her, but she could not hear them. Nothing could break this silence and no one could catch her, were her

thoughts as she fell further and further. How had she come to this, how had she come to this decision. Tears came to the

corners of her eyes and streamed out above her as she fell. My life was not meant to be long, she reminded herself but still the

tears came as she thought of what had happened. She was a crystal being, like others that had once been free. She was a mix

of human and the crystals that they used for power and energy. A powerful human had used magic to fuse himself with the

crystals that he had become obsessed with. He gained the power of all of the crystals within existence. But as always his great

strength came with an equally great price. His body was replaced by large jagged crystals. His blood ceased to flow and his

pounding heart stilled. His children and their children also gained these traits. But they did not use their powers to concur the

humans that were cruel to them. They made their own clan, their own race. She looked like all of the others, after several

hundred years had gone by and their race had begun to evolve. Her skin wasn't made out of crystal or see through. She had

normal skin, blood, working organs, a solid body and had a normal voice. The only thing that set her apart from a human

were the six pale green diamond shaped marks. From each mark came a different crystals power. The Crystal Beings had

always been at peace or unknown to other races, until the Cyclonians came. Even with their immense power the Crystal

Beings were defeated by the never ending red army. None had escaped but her and then that man and his soldiers had started

tracking her.To be free from Cyclonian clutches she had stepped off the edge. She closed her eyes and drifted into a non-

feeling sleep, waiting for the end.

**1those floatting lands and were people live**

**2master cyclonis is a girl as you should know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Number two i think yeah two ok i fixed the evil spacing problem and te spelling and grammer stuff soooooo read it.**

"I don't think she should stay here." Piper protested. Everyone was in the ships kitchen; they had been disusing what to do

with the girl. Aerrow had suggested that they let her stay, when Piper burst out. "Why not she could help us, and we can't let

Dark Ace have her. I told you what she did, she stepped right off the terra to escape from him." Aerrow said. "But she's not

human!" "Neither is Stork and he's here!" "But he's not made of crystal!" "Her body went back to normal a little while ago!" "I

think we should figure out just what she is before we make any decisions." Finn put in. "Yeah" Junko agreed. "Fine" Piper said

at last giving up. "She's a Crystal Being." Stork said as he walked into the kitchen, starting a pot of tea. "A WHAT??" they all

asked startled. "I've heard of them, they are a race that are supposed to be part human and part crystal." Piper said taking a

book out from under the counter she was sitting at. "Do you keep those things _everywhere_?" Finn asked. Piper glared at him

and then flipped through her book. "Ah here it is, it says that the first crystal being was a powerful sky knight that became

obsessed with the crystals that he used. No one knows how but he fused himself with the crystals and gained all of their

powers. But his body became crystal, he didn't have skin, or blood. This was passed down from his children to their children

and so on." "Who would want to Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh BAD MENTAL IMAGE!!!!!!!!!" Finn screamed.

"EWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" "...Back to the book, the Crystal beings were abused and captured by humans. Even though they

did not mean the humans any harm. That was when they decided to stop mating with humans and mate with each other." Finn

shuddered. "But weren't they all related?" Aerrow asked causing Finn to groan. "Technically yes, but their life span was so

long that it didn't really matter." Stork put in." But she doesn't look like a crystal person, at least not now anyway."1 Junko

said looking at the girl. "They've evolved." Stork said sipping his tea. "They've been around for a couple of hundred years, and

as time went on their appearance changed until they looked almost human. The only thing that gives her away is the mark."

**1 if you haven't already figured it out her body turned into crystal as she was falling**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Number tree yes i meant to spell it like that. I tried to fix the spacing and grammer and spelling tell me if it worked.**

They were talking, about her no doubt. She could feel something under her; it felt like a chair or a couch. She opened her eye

just enough to see. Her hands were not chained nor her feet or her neck. She risked turning her head so that she could see if

anyone was in the room with her. No one, and the voices seemed to be coming from another room. She glanced around the

room one more time before slowly rising. There were several doors leading from the room she was in, which appeared to be

a living room. She choose one at her left and opened it silently, it lead into a hallway. The soft padding of her feet on the cold

metal could barley be heard. But someone did hear it, and they went to find her. Only a small clicking could be heard as

they ran through the ship searching. While they searched others talked sat laughed and slept. Aerrow and Piper sat in the

ships kitchen, Finn and Junko and fallen asleep on the counter. Stork had gone to his room, he was afraid that Junko's drool

would poison him if he stay near it for to long." Hey radar where are you going?" Aerrow asked as he saw the blue pet (**ha **

**radars ****going to kill me for that**) run past the kitchen door. Aerrow quickly stood up and ran after him." Wake the others

Piper I think something's wrong!" he yelled out as he turned. (**No duh ****sherlock**)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something was following her; she didn't know what or who it was. She was now running and so was the thing after her. She

didn't dare look back in fear that it might be some horrible and vile creature. She ran in to a large garage that was full of air

skimmers and other machines. The thing was still following her and was in the garage. She ran towards a wall feeling for a

door, in the dark room. The creature suddenly jumped out from one of the skimmers. It crouched and growled, baring it's

fangs. She flattened herself against the wall as it stepped closer and closer. Finally her searching hand found something. She

pulled on it and a great burst of light came from the floor1. The door then burst open and man ran in. Three others followed

him into the open garage. "It's the girl!" Junko exclaimed. "How did she get this far without anyone noticing? "Finn asked. "No

one was with her we were all in the kitchen remember." Piper said. Because of the burst of light the girl could now clearly see

the blue creature and the humans. Radar jumped at her baring his fangs. The green mark on her left hand began to glow, and a

gust of wind came from her palm flinging radar back against a wall. The storm hawks raised their arms in front of their faces to

shield themselves. But that did not stop the wind and they were knock against the walls and to the floor. Aerrow had fallen the

losest to the girl, "We won't hurt you!" he yelled as the wind howled through the room. He stood slowly and took a step

closer fighting the wind. The closer he came the stronger the wind became. "We're not Cyclonians, we're the storm hawks.

I'm the one that caught you!" The wind died immediately and there was only silence. The girls palm was still raised but nothing

came. "You saved me..."her voice was soft, quiet and filled guilt. "I saw you step off of the terra and caught you." Aerrow said

stepping forward. He held out his hand waiting for her to take it. "I'm Aerrow." he said smiling. She took his hand "My name

is Mirror"

**1 i don't know if that's how the Condor is made but the hach that lets all of the skimmers out is built into the floor****so everything that's on top of it fall through. **


	4. Chapter 4

**GO BACK GO BACK TO THE FIRST THREE cause I changed a few things and the spacing is normal. Woooo four well i'm glad that everyone seems to like it so far or if they don't no ones told me. Well if anyone has any suggestions go head and tell me I have nothing to do. Oh and review people everything has been dead for a while so i want to see some effort for the next one.**

Finn ran up to Mirror, knocking Aerrow out of the way. "I'm Finn fearless leader of the Storm Hawks." he said smoothing

back his hair that popped right back. "Oh god...we're all going…to… die now...with him as...leader." A quaky voice said and

then the door slammed. "Who?" "Stork... he's...a bit paranoid. "Aerrow said. "More then ever now that someone declared

themselves the leader of the Storm Hawks. "Piper declared glaring a little at Finn. "He's not the leader, Aerrow's the leader

and he's aws…aw…um…great!" Junko finished unable to find the word. "Ok I'm not the leader but I am a fearless fighter."

Finn said posing. They all snickered a bit "Hardly" piper said laughing. "Thank you for saving me, I'm glad that nothing

happened to your vehicle when I opened the hatch." Mirror apologized, blushing. "It's no problem, we try to help anyone that

Master Cyclonis wants." Aerrow said smiling at her. She smiled back and then looked away and down at the floor. "Do you

really mean that?" she asked looking him in the eye. "Of course, we hate the Cyclonians just as much as everyone else." Piper

said defensively "I know that you have helped me and I am grateful for that but if you really mean what you say. "Will you help

me again?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm hawks left mirror alone in the control room while they discussed it in the hall. "I don't know, we've already helped

her once and she tried to blow us away." Piper said" She thought that we were Cyclonians, and were going to hurt her."

Aerrow protested. "Yeah and after she found out that we she really seemed to be sorry." Finn added "And we don't even

know what she wants us to do, it could be really easy." Junko put in. Piper sighed giving up no one was taking her side today.

They walked back into the garage and gasped. Mirror was floating about an inch off the ground and there was a blue glow all

around her. The glow was coming from her hands. In them a large blue crystal was forming. Mirror slowly floated back onto

the ground, her eyes closed and the blue glow fading. She opened her eyes and looked shocked when she saw the Storm

Hawks standing a few feet from her. "So you are a Crystal Being!" Piper exclaimed. Mirror quickly looked down at the floor.

"Here." she thrusted the crystal at Aerrow. "What...why." Aerrow asked confused. "It is payment." Mirror said her voice

becoming quieter. "We can't ask you for payment." Aerrow began but Finn cut him off. "Dude this is a blue striker, like the

ones in your swords, I could really use this." he said grabbing it. "I SAID that we can't ask you for payment." Aerrow

repeated sternly taking the crystal from him. "Please take it, the mission is verydangerous. I can't ask you to risk your lives for

nothing." Aerrow looked back at mirror then to his team and sighed. "Alright." "YES, ARROWS HERE I COME

YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Finn screamed running out the door. "What is this mission anyway?" Piper asked. "Is there a place that

we can sit down at it is a long story." "We can all sit in the living room." Aerrow said leading the way. The three sat in the

living room. Aerrow and Piper on the couch and Mirror sitting in a chair. "The terra of Aura is where the Crystal Beings went

to escape from humans. We lived there for centuries in peace untouched by human wars. But then the Cyclonians came.

Some how they found Terra Aura and attacked. No matter how hard we fought more and more soldiers kept coming. As we

started falling to the power of the red army, they captured us." "How did you escape?" Piper asked suspicious again. "My

grandparents made me hide before the fighting started. They were some of the last to be captured. It wasn't until then that I

fought. I created a snowstorm that froze some of the Cyclonians. Then Dark Ace saw me, a Crystal Being that was still

fighting. Immediately more Cyclonians attacked me but I ran into the forest surrounding our home. I ran from them for several

days until finally they caught me. Dark ace had joined them by that time and they surrounded me. That's when I stepped of the

terra. Mirror paused for a moment "I want you to help me rescue my people."


End file.
